My Hero
by weepingangel9578
Summary: When Merry and Pippin get in a little trouble, Legolas is there to save the day. Rated because there are few swear words in this and I am overly cautious.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright peoples, here is my latest work.**

**Please review!**

* * *

The deafening clash of metal on metal rang heavily through the crisp afternoon air. The trees had all turned slightly to watch the battle. All of them were ready to surprise the enemy if needed, the enemy being unaware of their vigilance, due to the whispered words of a certain prince. Their branches swayed slightly as they changed their focus from one warrior to another. The grouping of imposing trees was paying especially close attention to the fighter clad in dark green leggings, a brown and green jerkin, and lightweight gray boots. They then turned to watch the two men fighting back to back, moving in perfect rhythm as if they had been fighting together for years. Then there was the stunted creature that the trees held certain distaste for, especially since he had spent most of the morning cursing and threatening them. Deciding he wasn't worth the time they turned to the tall figure cloaked in grey fighting next to the small beings with abnormally large feet. Each held a shortened sword ferociously despite their size. Three had created somewhat of a protective circle around the fourth member of the group.

They watched for several more minutes before hearing a familiar voice on the air. Their leaves perked up slightly as they listened to the melodious call.

_Hannon lle mellon-nins, lle tua ha harmuva, godref al-anann boe. (Thank you my friends, your help is treasured, though no longer needed.)_

The trees swayed in a nod before turning their backs on the battle and continuing their original chatter of soft creaks and shudders.

* * *

The elf smiled briefly as he saw the acknowledgement of his message. Then without even bothering to turn around, he unsheathed his twin knives, seeing as he was now void of arrows, and expertly stabbed them into the neck of an orc attempting to attack him from behind. The orc screeched pitifully before it fell to the ground with a heavy thud. The warrior whipped around and quickly took in the surrounding area. His companions were still fighting viciously.

Aragorn and Boromir were still pretty close to each other although they had separated slightly. Each were swinging their swords quickly, slicing through orc after orc. Then he turned to the dwarf who had joined the wizard, Frodo, and Sam. The four were being pushed towards the two men. Even though all six were holding their own completely fine, Legolas still frowned deeply. The current position had left the two remaining hobbits wide open. Despite the fact that they were both armed, neither Merry nor Pippin were skilled fighters. Seeing the orcs approaching the pair, Legolas leapt into action and bounded to the pair. He spun his blades expertly in his hands and placed himself directly behind the two. Both of them turned their heads to gratefully look at the elf. He smiled down at them and with a sharp jerk of his arm he threw the blade within his right hand. It hit its point easily and embedded itself deeply in the chest of the closest beast. It howled before falling to the ground dead. The elf smirked when the other orcs looked to their kin in surprise. They glanced up at the elf and growled lowly. Without a seconds hesitation, Legolas ran in-between the hobbits and over to the swarm of orcs. On his way he dislodged his blade and began hacking into the orcs numbers with deadly accuracy. Just as he killed his second orc he heard a loud and slightly shaky battle cry. He turned swiftly and snorted lightly.

The two hobbits had decided to join the fight and were running forward, screams tearing from their throats, and their weapons raised. He felt their presence behind him and made a note not to trip over them. He exhaled heavily as he spun in a circle and successfully killed two orcs with a single blade. Before he knew it Legolas was fully involved in battle. He had fallen into a deadly dance with the surrounding orcs and was quickly gaining the upper hand. He spun, ducked, jumped, and leapt around them before he would gracefully slit their throats or stab them in the chest. It was clear to all that the elf was a class above his opponents.

After killing about a dozen orcs the woodland elf took a second to pause and reassess the situation and himself. The number of orcs was dwindling quickly and the ones that did still stand were tired and not much of a threat. He then looked down at himself and frowned in distaste. He had splatters of foul orcish blood smeared across his legs, chest, hair, and parts of his face. He quickly pulled his sleeve down over his hand and wiped at his face. Her removed as much of the foul blood he could from around his mouth and eyes before rubbing at his left cheek. After he was satisfied he once again picked up his weapons. They too were stained with the black liquid. He ran the sides of the blades against his thighs and cleaned his blades until only the dried blood remained. Legolas was about to go and dive back into the dispersing crowd of orcs, when he heard his name being shouted from behind him.

The elf felt a surge of terror when he turned around and saw Pippin on the ground unconscious, his weapon laying several feet away from him. Merry was standing over him, worry flashing in his eyes. The elf sped towards the hobbit as he saw an orc smirk and approach the hobbit. It raised its rusted sword and was brought it down harshly on the hobbit. Legolas sighed in short lived relief when he saw the hobbit raise his sword feebly and block the blow. He increased his speed however, when the orc repeated the gesture and the hobbit was pushed to his knees from the force. The hobbit raised his sword to block once more when the orc raised its sword once again. Unfortunately the force was too much for the hobbit, and his sword was lost from his grasp. It tumbled out of his reach and hit the ground with a clang.

Merry looked at the elf with a terrified expression as an orc brought it sword towards him again. It was about to hit and the hobbit closed his eyes. The hobbit, however, became confused when he felt no pain, but heard the dull thud of metal against another hard surface. There was the shrill sound of the two sliding against each other, then a sharp hiss of pain, an angry shout of something elvish, and a dull thump.

"Ion ned xhan!" (Son of a bitch!)

Merry opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Legolas standing in front of him, one blade on the ground next a dead orc and the other in his hand. His right hand was clutching his left arm tightly. Merry rushed from his spot on the ground and ran to Legolas' side. The elf was biting his lip lightly and his knuckles were white around his forearm. Merry looked up at him in confusion. The elf noticed the worry in his gaze and smiled through his light grimace. He released his arm and the hobbit gasped lightly when he saw the blood staining the sleeve of his jerkin and the palm of his hand. Legolas looked down at his palm and then back to the hobbit.

"I'm alright Merry, go check on Pippin."

The hobbit nodded and turned when the elf jerked his head upwards at the sound of a high pitched wail. He looked to see Aragorn pulling his sword from the body of an orc. He looked around and saw that during the few seconds he had been caught up with the hobbit, the rest of the fellowship had managed to finish off the rest of the orcs. A second shout of his name pulled him out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the hobbits on the ground. Merry was supporting Pippin and Pippin was staring at him with what the elf thought was admiration. He paused before he began lumbering over to the hobbits. When he was about half way there he stopped and hissed in pain. He looked down at his wrist and rolled his eyes heavily when he saw how the cut on his arm had changed. It was now tinged around the edges with a black-ish blue. He touched it gingerly and immediately regretted it. He threw his head back and bit back a scream when the burning sensation crept up his arm and down his spine. He unclenched his eyes and found that his gaze was blurring. He sighed and turned away from the now stunned hobbits and looked to Aragorn who was approaching him cautiously.

"Legolas…lle tyava quel?" (Legolas…are you well?)

The elf squinted through his vision at his wound, which was worsening by the second, and then back to the ranger. He could feel his consciousness slipping and his legs failing. He spoke quickly and directly to the ranger.

"Orc…blade…poison…bad…"

Then without warning Legolas fell to his knees and collapsed to the ground. As consciousness left him, one more plesaentry fell from his lips.

"Glam kuu`datto…" (Orc bastard)

The elf smiled as his eyes closed, leaving him with the picture of Aragorn looking at him incredulously and the hobbits posing confused questions to the ranger.

"What did he say Aragorn?"

"You don't want to know..."

* * *

**So I decided to make this two chapters so you can expect the ending to come tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

* * *

Legolas opened his eyes blearily. The sapphire orbs were slightly glazed over and not completely seeing.

The elf groaned and brought his hand up to his now pounding head. He was about to close his eyes once again when hushed whispers fell on his ears. He stilled as he listened carefully.

"He's waking up Merry!"

"I can see that Pippin. Aragorn, he's awake!"

Legolas sighed and moved his other arm behind himself. He slowly raised his lead like upper body upwards. He grunted at the strain and burning pain that the motion sent up his arm. He hissed lightly and quickly switched the arm on his forehead with the one behind his back. Relief flooding him, he opened his sensitive eyes the rest of the way.

The elf started slightly when he realized just how close the whispers had been. Two small and rounded faces were mere inches from his own. Each was wearing a relieved grin. He tried to smile in return but all that he could produce was a strained grimace.

Legolas then turned his gaze to his surroundings. He had now gathered that he was lying in the middle of a grassy field surrounded by short trees. There was a crackling fire a few feet away from him, and five shadowed figures were crowded around it, chattering lightly.

Legolas turned his eyes to the sky and observed that the sky was no longer a pale blue but a dark navy dotted with glittering stars. _I was out longer than I thought, at least six hours._

No longer needing the support behind him, Legolas drew his non injured hand to his head. He squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of pain washed over him.

"Gaw area lle?" (How are you?)

Legolas opened his eyes and looked at the concerned yet slightly relived face of his friend.

"Aragorn…good to see you…"

The ranger chuckled at the elf's sarcasm and kneeled beside him. He quickly grabbed the elf's arm and checked over the wound. As he probed he spoke quietly to the elf.

"Lle area ui-moelui mellon-nin." (You are ever lucky my friend.)

Legolas scoffed lightly and looked at the ranger with slight exasperation.

"Amin car-al-drega moelui. Amin drega sui amin talu ego a nuuta aegas!" (I don't feel lucky. I feel like I fell off a damn mountain!)

The ranger rolled his eyes as the elf flopped gracelessly back against the grass. Legolas exhaled shortly and shut his eyes. He was about to fall into another light rest when a soft clearing of someone's throat caused him to crack open an eye.

He was met with the sight of Aragorn standing over him with a finger pointed to the two hobbits, who were now standing off to the side looking sheepish. Legolas sighed and dragged himself up again.

He raised his eyebrows at Merry and Pippin, signaling for them to speak. Merry nervously coughed before looking the elf in the eye.

"I-We just wanted to apologize to you Legolas, and thank you."

Legolas looked at them on confusion.

"Apologize?"

Pippin nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah apologize. You got hurt pretty bad and Aragorn said that you could've died."

This took the elf by surprise and he looked at the ranger in shock. Aragorn nodded grimly.

"Aye tis true. You may not have thought it was that bad my friend, but you had a highly fatal toxin running through your blood, and by the time we found the needed herbs for a cure, it had already been incubating for several hours. There was a period of time that I was worried a letter would need to be sent to your father."

Legolas paled slightly and swallowed thickly. He rubbed at his face and mumbled in return.

"Hannon lle Aragorn." (Thank you Aragorn.)

The ranger raised his hand and brushed off the elf.

"What did you expect me to do?"

The elf smiled before turning back to the nervous hobbits. He smiled warmly at both of them and gestured for them to come over and sit by him. The two obeyed and placed themselves in front of the elf. Sensing their guilt the elf placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Friends, there is nothing to apologize for. I am fine now, and if given the chance I would always help you. I would never be able to forgive myself if you were hurt, or killed, when I could have saved you."

The hobbits raised their heads, and much to the surprise of the elf, quickly wrapped the other worldly being in a hug. Legolas chuckled and lightly returned the gesture. He was clearly uncomfortable, but didn't have the heart to refuse the loving creatures.

After a few second Merry and Pippin pulled away and grinned at the elf, who was now yawning ferociously.

"Thank you Legolas for saving our lives."

Legolas nodded and closed his eyes. He gently lowered himself back down to the grass and exhaled deeply. The two hobbits looked to each other and quickly drew their swords before placing themselves in front of the elf.

Legolas sensed the strange motion and looked at the hobbits in confusion.

"Merry, Pippin?"

The two looked back at him and spoke with determination.

"You saved our lives, the least we can do is make sure you are safe while you heal."

"That is very kind my dear hobbits, but I do not think-"The elf was about to continue, but a look from the ranger cut him off. He swallowed his words and sighed. Resigning himself to the extra protection, the elf closed his eyes again and muttered softly as he slipped into sleep.

"Lle innas na-I gûr ned enni, nin mell perian." (You will be the death of me, my dear hobbits.)

Aragorn snorted softly as the last words of the elf reached his ears. He turned to look at the slightly comical sight of the hobbits guarding the elf, who was now sprawled out on the ground. His voice was soft as he replied to the elf's thoughts.

"Or they might just save you Legolas."

* * *

**Sorry it is so short, but I was running out of time to type and I really wanted to update. I apologize if the writing isn't up to my normal standard, but I had to make do with the time I had.**

**Please review!**


End file.
